


Rip Current

by Tb_Rails90



Category: TUGS (TV)
Genre: Gen, Human forms, Living Vehicles, Made up medical stuff, Minor Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tb_Rails90/pseuds/Tb_Rails90
Summary: Jason Warring gets hired at Lucky's Yard, and with the promise of better pay comes some strange situations- like having to take care of boats that live, breathe, and speak. Jason must learn about these vessels if he's to bring money into the house, and discovers that the tugs of Bigg City are quite the characters- all with their own medical problems.





	Rip Current

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, the tugs have the ability to assume humanoid forms. The vessels can contract their own illnesses/conditions and they aren't contagious to humans. They can also be injured/damaged in either form. Lots of made-up medical jargon.

-This story will be re-written soon!-


End file.
